The Mittsu Oukoku
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Three kingdoms seperated by three different types of digimon. Data, Vaccine and Virus. People connected to there partners in ways you couldn t imagine. No good or bad just survival. But darker times are coming and if they do not unite the kingdom will fall. OC s only co-authored by Rales Mckoy. Rated T for reasons my change to M
1. The Begger and two Rulers

**Hi yes yes i know i have another story to work on but shut up! I`m co-authoring this story with Rales Mckoy. I wanted to do a really funny authors note...but Rales decided to be lazy so i`m on my own on this. Now your going to wonder why the hell did it change from first to third. Well i`ll tell yeah it`s because the ones in first person will be the heroes third person will either be royalty or parents/relatives of those characters. I`ll think of a guest star next chapter to appear i don`t know the update times that matters on how fast Rales can type his portion...hopefully this annoys him enough for him to do a co-authors note with me next time. **

**By the way: Does it look like i own digimon? No? Good cause i don`t...I only own my Oc`s. Which is almost all of them in this chapter except for king rotten...i mean Rolan.**

A long time ago three siblings by the name of Heiwa, Chikara and Danketsu lived. Chikara was the oldest and most couragous. Heiwa was the middle child and the only girl she was intellegant and kind. The youngest was Danketsu he was shy and quiet. The three siblings where given digimon eggs at birth like every child in the kingdom. In Chikaras egg a Nyaramon hatched, In Chikaras egg a Yukimobotamon hatched that soon turned into a Nyaramon, then a Salamon, A Darcmon, A Hippogriffomon and finally a Griffomon (Data). In Heiwas egg was a Konomon that sooned turn into a Kokomon,Lopmon,Turuiemon,Antylamon and finally a Cherubimon. (Vaccine). Little Danketsu had a Puttimon that had evolved to Cupimon, Then Lucemon, Then Lucemon Chaos mode but he didnt evolve any further.

Soon there parents passed away and there siblings seperated the kingdom into three parts by the land. It was a peacefull time untill creatures from the dark kingdom of another country attacked the three rulers digimon formed together to defeat them. They were formed as heroes causing more respect for rulers. After the fighting though Lucemon had gotten affected by the dark data he was already a virus but he turned crazy tearing apart the kingdoms. His own partner could not stop him he was the first to be destroyed in fact. The remaining two siblings banded together and stopped him but at the cost of there own lives. The threes children took over but the kingdoms had changed they had seperated themselves into Virus, Vaccine and Data. They named there kingdoms after the rulers the kingdom.

Danketsu was a Virus Kingdom.

Heiwa was the Vaccine Kingdom.

Chikara was the Data Kingdom.

It has been 100 years since then the kingdoms are seperated only smaller villages that are in between the kingdoms will have a mixture but the territory in the villages are always fought over. The Dark kingdom is rising agian and the kingdoms will need to unite if they want to survive. The 100 year anniversery is coming and they plan to strike then but this will be unknown till later. This is the new age of the story will the kingdoms finally unite? We`ll see.

* * *

I like to tell my brother stories. Stories of our past, stories of happiness. One of his favorites is the story of our kingdom. How three siblings heroically unite to save the kingdom and weren`t seperated by the digimon they held. I always end the stories on good notes, even though every story I tell truthfully has a sour ending. Stories of the kingdom always end with three kingdoms constantly at war. Stories of happiness I have seen always end with someone's kid digivolving and families being split up or the kingdoms ruler shutting them down. Stories of our past? They end up with us four laying here on a alleyway of our supposedly perfect kingdom wondering where our deadbeat dad and our mothers partner have dissapeered off too.

My baby brother only 8 years old using my lap as a pillow and a thin dirty blanket to protect him from the cold. Holding his digimon Gomamon a a white, furry seal creature with no nose and long ears, purple markings under his eyes, orange-red mohawk on his head,large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. He always seemed to be smiling even in his sleep. Carson though wasn't Gomamon. My brother had blond hair dirty and matted with random articles of leafs,dirt,dust,woodchips anything that he had to crawl under or lay on.

Purple markings on his cheeks matched Gomamons. He wore no shirt revealing his bare chest. I could count his ribs if I wanted to which i never did. He wore brown cotton pants which were beyond dirty. He was a cute little kid ever since birth yet he was so weak he got sick so often and each time it took longer and longer for him to get better. I couldn`t afford to take him to any healers i couldn`t even afford for him to have a shirt!

This kingdom we lived in was called Heiwa. It was the kingdom of vaccine digimon. It was supposed to have a beautiful appearance with pretty colored buildings that went from deep gold to dark red and any other color that wasn`t black or gray. A giant yellow castle and loads of plants variyating from fruit trees to colorfull flowers such as roses.

People that live for the beauty ignore us trash in the streets. Only reason we're not kicked out is because our digimon are vaccine. I glanced at Plotmon truthfully we could live here or the data kingdom Plotmon is considered both data and vaccine. She is a tan colored dog with a golden holy collar around her neck with ancient symbols on it I could not begin to read. Around my wrist was also were the similar gold symbols my connection to her like how Carson was connected to Gomamon and how everyone in the kingdom was peacefully connected to there digimon. She currently was asleep her head pillowed agianst my side.

I looked at the alleyway that had long since been forgotten about it was between two abandoned buildings both painted red I have tried every way to get into those buildings without being spotted it never worked. I sighed it was Autumn soon to be winter. That's why I was so nervous that meant less chances to steal food and more hiding under here clutching eachother for warmth.

I knew tomorrow we needed to raid, tomorrow i needed to start collecting foods that would last longer even if they got hard to eat, tomorrow we get chased off by many people and glared at, tomorrow i had to keep a smile on my face so not to scare my shy timid brother, having to walk through the streets in my matted blond hair that hasn`t seen a brush or proper shower or bath in years and my dress made of brown cloth that went to my knees. But right now I was content with feeling the warm bodies agianst me and watching the night sky thinking about better places and past stories. Wishing the endings where happier in all of them but i learned a long time ago real stories have no happy endings. At least they don`t for people like us.

* * *

In the kingdom of Chikara a woman was on her knees held down by to guards. Her partner ChibiVeemon who had once been a Veemon but had been beaten violently was held down on a foot by a violent Renamon. Anytime he moved he got another scratch on his body. The woman held captive was barely a woman she had turned 19 a week ago. She was definantley a definition of beautiful. Her hair was long and silver held back by twin braids to show a small V on her head that matched her partner. She wore a purple and white dress that had small scratches on it from the battle. Her body was curvy enough for men to want to go after her and her eyes wide and purple. This woman came from the town of Muzai a town where both Vaccine and Data types lived. Her parents where middle class and made no judgements in society. They held a small but successful fabric store. Which was now half destroyed. The girls parents had moved there from this kingdom exactlly because she was born with a Vaccine digimon.

The girl was terrified never once before have captives been held usually once a kingdom claimed a territory the villagers were left alone but not this time. Anyone with a vaccine digimon was kidnapped. Many where in the prison right now but those where the young. They where barely 12 to 1. The elders of the village that had vaccines where slaughtered she was forced to watch. She had hurled. Men where taken away first she had no idea what happened to them. The other women where in the prison too she was the first taken out with her digimon. She watched as the doors open she was suprised it was the ruler of the kingdom! She had never seen her but all have heard tales about this women Niji. Apperently many where true first off was if it wasn`t for the fact of the womans attire she would have never though she was a girl. She wore an armor top to cover her chest on the right breast it had the symbol of a red lion which decorated there kingdoms flags, but it only stopped right below her chest so her entire stomach showed. Two battle axe marks showed on her stomach to show the connection to her partner. She wore a battle armor skirt and her legs where covered in armor. The woman herself was not prettty.

Her hair was cut short it was black and the bangs where cut to cover her left eye which was blinded from a fight. The eye that was visable was small and stony glaring down at the pretty girl. Her face was square shaped and her teeth which showed lightly had chips in it obviously from previous fights. On any area of skin you could see were small scars. "So this is the Vaccine trash" She said with her cold voice.

The girl winced but didn`t dare speak. She heard a sound and looked up to see a sword unsheathing. DemiVeemon made a small "No!" But was kicked across the room by Renamon becoming unconsious.

"VEEVEE!" The girl shouted calling her partners name.

She saw the sword coming down and closed her eyes she heard slash marks and a small amount of pain came from her chest or back but she was alive. When she opened her eyes her face turned red. The queen had sliced all of her clothes off leaving her bare for everyone to see. She tried to cover herself but the guards still had a firm hold on her. She whimpered looking up at the stone faced queen. "Use her clothing for more usefull things shave her entire head and burn it with flames and mark 0001 on the back of her neck do the same with the others except for increase the number by one each time. Put her in useless potato sacks or whatever and cut out her tongue her and her digimon are our servants from here on out with the others. The children will be taught how to be soilders and put on the front line on each battle after they turn 13 if she becomes pregnant and the child is data you may keep it, if it is a vaccine or virus kill it" She said before walking away.

The girl sobbed watching her go letting out a scream as they sliced her hair off and a Meramon burned her skull with his hand. The queen known as Niji grinned hearing the girls screams. "First the Vaccines of Munzai then the Virus`s of Tsuki." She whispered before passing two young guards about age 14 who straightened as she passed into her room. She knew those boys thought it was a big honor truthfully its because she hardly needs guards near her room.

* * *

"Sir, the operations are going according to plan, all the captured virus Digimon and partners are currently being transported to the kingdom with little to no problem." A guard said as he and his partner, a Matadrmon, kneel before the throne of the current ruler of the Kingdom of Danketsu.

"Very good, continue with the operations, I want all enslaved viruses in this kingdom by tonight, kill all resistance that stand in your path." The ruler says in a cold voice as the guards nod "As you wish, King Rolan" they both say as they leave the room.

He had pale, ghost white skin, short red hair and icy blue eyes with red line running down his face. He currently wore a black tunic with the kingdoms crest of 9 wings on it over a white under shirt, gray tights and black boots. He was known as the young ruler king Rolan.

Rolan sighs "Blasted witch, May we have to pleasure of killing her ourselves." He says slumping into his throne as he pets his half asleep partner, Phascomon. Coming through the ground, MetalPhantomon appears into the room, bowing.

"Report, MetalPhantomon." He says boredly the Reaper.

"My lord, we have captured guarders of the kingdom of Chikara attempting to kidnap viruses from the town of Tsuki unfortunantley some have gotten away with prisoners." MetalPhantommon hisses out as Rolan's eyes darken.

"I see, l want them taken to the torture chamber, exacted them of all information on Chikara and their wretched Queen then dismember them." Rolan says grinning "And be sure the remains are sent to the witch queen as a nice present"

MetalPhantomon nods chuckling darkly "your word shall be done my lord." The reaper says disappearing from the room as Rolan, now standing, stares out the window, overlooking the kingdom.

**Yeah we are bloody thinking authors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter like i said i don`t know when the next one will be up. By the way these aren`t all the main characters. But i will have you knowing what`s happening to all three kingdoms in these chapters. By the way if you can translate the kingdom names and the title of this story i will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. So go on google you little cheaters and be the first one! Peace out!**


	2. Bread,Blood and Messengers

**CharmyXCream14:** Hello people who read this it`s me agian! This time i`m getting my Co-Author Rales to do the authors note with me! Hello people who read this it`s me

**Rales Mckoy:** More like threatened me, but, I'm happy to do this.

**CharmyXCream14: **I did not threaten! *Hides whip behind back* Anyways this chapter the first one it Rales while the second and third one are my characters. Remember the ones in first person are the heroes of the story...they of course are kids but that`s besides the point.

**Rales Mckoy:***SweatDrops* All the heroes in Digimon are kids Charms, It's like a rule.

**CharmyXCream14:**I`ve read stories where there adults...not a big fan of them but still. Anyways go do the disclaimer!

**Rales Mckoy:**Hm ok then, my sweetheart Charms and I do not own Digimon, Charms owns the story and some and I own and whatever made up Digimon I add !

**CharmyXCream14:***Whips him* Enjoy the story!

**Rales Mckoy:***Cries out and runs away*

* * *

"Thank you for purchasing from our shop I hope you have a nice day!" I say with a friendly smile as my partner Ryudamon hands the customer their purchase; some bread and something I'm really proud of, apple buns, my own creation. Customer smiles, thanking us as he bows his head to us which me and Ryudamon both return and then leaves the store.

My family is the proud owners of a very popular bakery, mainly due to our low prices and great tasting pastries. I'm very popular myself mainly due to my odd creations like Apple Bun, Vanilla Buns, Tarts and such. I'm not used to all the popularity mainly because I spend most of my time baking instead of socializing, but, I'll get used to it sooner or later.

After receiving the next customer's order, I head into the kitchen to retrieve the order only to run straight into my father, Mark. He, like me, had brown skin with long black dreads that reached his mid back, brown eyes and skull tattoo on his shoulder. On his face was his usual smile with his partner Andromon behind him.

"Son, Ryudamon, your mother wants you to go to the market and purchase some ingredients as well as do some deliveries." He says patting me on my shoulder, handing me a small list as Andromon wheels in our small cart which was already filled with some bread and pastries.

We give him a slight nod "Alright father." "Yes, sir." We both answer as we leave it was our usual goodbye to him.

"That's the last of the bread." Ryudamon says checking the cart as I arrive back from what seemed to be our final delivery of the day.

I nod with a small smile "Aright let's head t..." before I could finish, freezing as I couldn't help but watch a pretty girl walk by. I've seen her sometimes when I was out shopping but never got the courage to talk to her. I watched her walk by i couldn`t help admiring how her skin was such a pretty color without a blemish even when she`s covered in dust. Her gray eyes that seem to be thinking of somthing out of this world. Her body i always noted her strong legs. You could tell she has been through alot as she always wore the same cloth dress but she`s beautifull to me. I watched her walk by looking at her matted but still beautifull golden hair blowing slightly in the wind. Her partner a Salamon was with her. I always heard tales in our city how the first queen was the most beautifull in the world well i`m sure that girl was 10 times as pretty. I had also heard some terrible rumours about her from other shop owners; some saying she's a thief, other saying she was a street wretch and would do anything for food and money.

As for me, I didn't believe any of it. They were just trying to putting her down like the over less fortunate persons in the town. Before I could think about the subject anymore, Ryudamon tucks my pants, staring at me with an amused look.

"Lert's go before the market runs out of ingredients." He says dragging the cart, smirking. "We'll go looking for your crush some other time."

I blush at what he says giving him a small glare and followed him. One day, I will befriend her and talk to her, just watch i thought taking one last look at her as we left.

* * *

Niji stared at the bloody mess before her. The sliced up corpses of over three fourths of the soilders sent to raid the village of Tsuki . They had died without telling her secrets she knew that as the people that have delivered the bodies had been annoyed. Of course she had killed them before they even had a chance to speak or blink for that matter.

It was very dissapointing but it had to be done. The idiot king of Danketsu sent his soilders on a death wish. But she supposed it was her own fault she sent the weak ones as she thought the virus would be unprepared like the vaccine, oh how she was annoyed her the first failure of the first female ruler of Chikara. Not that anyone would ever say that out loud but the bitter irony made her mad. She clutched the sword handle for a moment before taking a small deep breath to calm herself.

She turned to a young soilder who was staring at the bodies his face pale making the mark on his forehead (similar to his partner Dorumon's Red Jewel) more obvious "Go tell the families" She ordered and the boy and his partner ran off. She heard hurling in the bushes when he was out of sight and glared towards where the boy had left.

"Disgusting those soldiers didn't deserve to live they should be glad that it is thought they died in battle instead of in a jail cell" She said kicking a decapitated head of a boy no older than 16 into a torso of what was once an Alomon blood staining her armored shoe. On her side was a bloody sword dripping on the ground and a large claw mark was across her iron armor though it didn`t make it to the skin. The smell of many things that would revolt most people were like smelling perfume to her. The smell of blood that smelt like salt and iron, fear that smelled like sweat and urine and the smell of death that was her favorite.

"Oh well guess that means we get rid of more weaklings" She said turning away she saw her partner Boltmon standing there his axe clutched tightly. "No one left I'm afraid" She said looking at the ruined bodies of the Virus soilders she had killed them all herself. She turned heading towards the castle. "Can't wait for you to burn in hell like your virus demons"

She muttered her gray eye glaring forward anyone she saw swiftly move out of the way. She kicked a servant out of the way causing her to drop a load of clothes she was holding. Obviously Niji was pissed and if you didn`t get out of her way you would suffer her wrath. No matter if you were an enemy or ally. Her partner Boltmon walked beside her scaring away several people. "You ok?" He grunted.

"I`m fine...don`t ask me that it`s such a stupid question" The teenage queen said.

"But... you... angry" He rumbled in his deep voice. Boltmon had a hard time speaking complete sentence's ever since he digivolved to ultimate level. However like every human and digimon they had a deep bond that could never be broken.

"I just am annoyed my plan failed" She muttered knowing only Boltmon would hear her.

"New...Plan?" He asked.

"Yes a new plan" She said looking forward.

"Something that will cripple the virus kingdom but what?" She said then stopped and grinned. "Boltmon you idiot you actually came up with a bright idea" She said giving him a look that wasn't a glare it was almost giddy for her.

Boltmon made an expression that made him almost look happy despite his frightening appearance.

"GATHER THE COUNCIL!" Niji said before walking off towards the board room.

* * *

"Mom..."

"Almost done"

"Mom..."

"Almost done"

"Mo..."

"Knock it of Honoo!" I turned to glare at my second oldest sister Aisu. I was waiting for my mom to finish sewing my shirt that I got to wear for my new job. Technically it wasn`t new since i have been doing this since i was about 7 years old but now that i was 12 i could actually be paid for it. It was a new job that people never really had thought of in the virus city a messenger. My familiy owns a sewing shop known really well around the city so we never were poor on money. My sisters Zeri and Aisu worked here already since they were twelve but i find it too girly. I`m the only boy in the family besides my dad. I hate sewing and i suck at it too one time i tried to fix my own pants and somehow wound up sewing the pants leg shut. But I haven't explained my job yet.

You see I have a job called messenger it meant I could explore the entire kingdom delivering messages. Originally it was somthing I did for fun but a man of the guard who was also my uncle pulled a few strings and now it's my job. Of course it was required for me to wear a uniform. I was waiting right now in black cloth pant`s with no shirt on.

My mother was known through out the kingdom. She had dark auburn hair and eyes the shade of light gold. On her left had was a mark of a cross. She wore an orange dress my only younger sister Kimu,who was 9, made. Next to her was Sistermon Blanc. She was kind to us like our mother. My dad was said to be handsome...I doubt it. He had light purple hair and green eyes his jaw ended in a slight point his partner is Astanon. Right now he Astamon and my sister Zeri with her partner,were up front with customers. Mom finished and handed me my shirt which I put on. It was requested that I had a sort of uniform for my job. Along with my black trousers was a gray tunic it had six wing images sewn into the back. Two wings were sewn onto my sleeves. I put on the finishing touch a red bandana around my neck and looked at my partner.

He was an Impmon of course we were connected by a mark on my back of two criss crossing black wings. Impmon looked at me "Finally done let`s go!" He said about to dart out but was lifted up by the bandana by my sister Aisu. She had auburn hair that had a hint of a purple undertone that was currently in two braids on her head. Her golden eyes looked annoyed.

"Hold it everyone needs to see the outfit" She said.

Her digimon Blackgatomon grabbed onto my leg. "Yeah it`s not fair if you run off and ruin the outfit so they wouldn`t know what it looked like"

"Mom..." I whined.

"Your sisters right why not look in the mirror?" She asked.

I sighed walking over to one of the many mirrors in the shop studying myself. My red hair was lighter than moms and was always a rufffled mess on my forehead. My eyes were green everyone claimed that they were michevious...eh they were probrably right. I got my dads tanned skin but i was skinny and short for my age. I definantley wouldn`t be soilder material. "Oooh pretty wings!" My little sister Kimu squealed i didn`t have to turn as she hugged me i could see her in the mirror. She had purple hair in two pigtails her eyes were green like mine she wore a pink dress with a white bow.

"They`re not pretty there awesome" I corrected her.

She stuck her tongue out on her shoulder was an Yukimibotamon. My sister was a late bloomer in many ways including the fact that her egg didn`t hatch untill she was 5 and her digimon hasn`t even evolved to the next level since then. "Great job on finding a job of your dreams son" I turned to look at my dad wearing a purple shirt with a gray vest and gray jeans. Next to him was my sister Zeri she had purple hair that went into a single braid with golden eyes. Her and her partner Lady-Devimon where always hit on in the town...it was so annoying.

"Can i go now?" I asked.

My dad chuckled. "Yes Impmon, Honoo behave remember you need to act serious your the first one with this job and if you want them to think this is really a job and you not goofing off you need to act serious."

"I know dad..we're off!" I shouted running out the door.

I was fast already darting down past the bakery which it takes people 8 minutes to walk to from our house. "Honoo I have a message!" The baker said.

I stopped and he handed me a paper with a some coins. "Thank you" I said.

"Lilacs p.." I was off before he finished.

Only place named Lilac was Lilacs pet shop. I knew this city like the back of my hand. I was stopped twice on the way when people shouted for me. I never got lost or confused I was Great with location I only read a map once to memorize it. I soon had finished every message so me and Impmon were heading to the town square when we were stopped by a guard. "Yes?" Impmon asked.

"We need you to deliver a message to the king"

...

* * *

**Rales Mckoy:***Drags a tied up Charms* And that's a wrap!

**CharmyXCream14:**How the hell! *Tied up with own whip*

**Rales Mckoy: ***Smirks at Charms* Don't worry about that dear *Turns to Readers* We both hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's our child after all. *Evil Grin*

**CharmyXCream14***Escapes from whip and punches Rales knocking him out* Please Review it gives me more strength to abuse him and no guesses to what those names meant? Dissapointing oh well bye!

**Rales Mckoy***Wakes up and pounce on Charms* Bye!


End file.
